Ad maiorem Dei gloriam
by Filigranka
Summary: Aramis nawraca jedną ze swych przyjaciółek. Intymna to chwila niewątpliwie i racz wybaczyć, czytelniku, że ją podejrzałem, a teraz Ciebie kuszę. Rzecz utrzymana, jeśli chodzi o podejście do religii (a raczej religijności), w duchu książki, więc jeśli kogoś przytyki Dumas'a oburzały, to tutaj też się urazi. Styczniowy kramik z promptami, dla VerMy.


****W ramach styczniowego kramiku, crack do Trzech Muszkieterów, może nawet nie crack, bo w duchu książki bardzo. Reformacja, frywolnie (czyli wiadomo, Aramis).

* * *

****_Na życzenie i dla VerMy_.

**Ad maiorem Dei gloriam**

* * *

— Bo widzisz, Aramisie — szepnęła słodko piękna blond mieszczka, córka majętnego kupca bławatnego — ja... czuję, że wiara moja jest zagrożona, a znając twą biegłość w sztuce teologii – i kilku innych – do kogóż innego miałabym się udać?

Aramis, zajęty właśnie rozpinaniem panience jej gorsetu, absolutnie nie dał się zbić z pantałyku. W końcu był mnichem z powołania, a droga do powołania bywa wyboista.

— Ależ, pani, cóż pani mówi – czyżby zwątpiła pani w miłość i łaskawość Pana Naszego Najsłodszego, który żył z nami, dla nas umarł i do nas powróci? — rozogniony samym wspomnieniem poczuł, jak płoną mu policzki, ręce drżą, a usta, naraz gorące, składają się do pocałunku kornego pielgrzyma – niejednego nawet – na szyi panienki.

— Nie, nigdy, przenigdy! Ja tylko... w Kościół, w papieża, w króla — zbrakło jej tchu od wagi wyznawanej herezji, gdy szeptała, mdlejąc niemal — w... w samego kardynała!

— Ach, kardynała. — Gorset nie chciał puścić, napięcie zaś rosło, więc Aramis każde rozproszenie uwagi przyjmował z wdzięcznością. — To nic, to nic. Kardynałowie, papieże i króle to ważna część Kościoła, nie najważniejsza wszakże. Ludzie są omylni, to, co ziemskie, tutaj, to właśnie tak część Kościoła, którym jest niemal jednym wielkim błędem i tylko tamta, Niebieska, jest nieskończona w swojej dobroci i ratuje nas przed potępieniem.

Dziewczę, złożywszy ręce nabożnie, wpatrywało się w jego usta, aż mu zarzuciło ręce na ramiona, byleby być bliżej – ale utrudniło przez to sprawę z gorsetem, mężczyzna przełożył więc jej dłonie na swe kolana, całując delikatnie. Oraz kontynuując wywód.

— Otóż, pamiętasz, jak wczoraj czytaliśmy Pieśń nad Pieśniami? Tam właśnie... O, to dobre porównanie. Kościół jest idealny, ale ludziom bliski, bo gdyby był bezgrzeszny i nieomylny, wówczas byłby jako te panny piękne a dumne, które przystępu do siebie bronią kawalerom. Idealna to czystość, zgodna, i ostatni jestem, który by ją potępił, ale przecie – ileż przez to młodych panów usycha ze zgryzoty, światła ich łaski i miłości nie zaznawszy, nie mając przystępu do choćby rąbka sukni swego marzenia, swej tęsknoty. Ileż to radości mogłyby owe surowe piękności przysporzyć, gdyby tylko zechciały – ot, choćby bywać na ucztach, pozwalać się bawić rozmową lub z czcią największą pocałunek dać złożyć. — Tutaj, rozgorączkowany celnością własnej metafory, jął, przechyliwszy się, całować gorąco kark i plecy dziewczyny, bo gorset wreszcie zaczął puszczać i cienkie jedwabie spodeń przebijały, miejscami nawet skóra. — Ileż to radości, miłości oraz dobra przybyłoby w świecie, gdyby ta ich bezwzględna doskonałość potrzeby nas, grzesznych, słabych uwzględnić raczyła. Czy chciałabyś, pani, takiego Kościoła?

Kobieta, zaciskając palce na jego włosach, zaprzeczyła z zapałem.

— A otóż jest właśnie Kościół protestantów. Doskonały, pobożny – i nieludzki! Kościół to dla aniołów, nie dla nas, ludzi, przeznaczony, nawet ich spowiedzi, nawet ich świątynie o tym mówią – a więc grzeszący pychą, a pycha to przecie pierwszy i najgorszy grzech. Bo Kościoły winne być dla ludzi, nas grzeszników, być bliskie nam, grzesznym i winnym, jako Pan Nasz oraz Serce Krwawiące Jego blisko z nami było! Czyż nie zamienił wody w wino, tego pomocnika miłości, w cudzie swoim pierwszym, Pan Nasz Najukochańszy, Zbawiciel Święty...

Gorset puścił wreszcie, opadł na łóżko, po obu stronach ciała dziewczyny; Aramis, na wpół nieprzytomny od objawionej mu właśnie idei – a także konceptu komplementu – uznał to znak. Kończyć już pora było.

— A ile dobrego przynosi postać takiej damy, jaką nas nasz Kościół, takiej, która i niesłychanie piękną, i dobrą, i miłosierną, i mądrą, i doskonałą w każdym względzie będąc, nie odsuwa się od życia ani od kawalerów, ani od wszelkich ludzi, którzy, grzesząc ciężko, łakną jej pocieszenia, jak łania zdroju... Ty, pani, sama wiesz najlepiej, tyś taką właśnie przecie!

Co dziewczę usłyszawszy, zaraz się wszelkich wątpliwości pozbyło, wobec czego reszta wieczoru oraz nocy upłynęła im na wspólnym sławieniu Pana, Kościoła, papieża, króla i kardynała w świętym misterium miłości.


End file.
